


[Art] Meltdown Aftermath - Fanart for Sgam76's 'Redemption'

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Meltdown, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Recovering Sherlock with Anthea in Hospital.





	[Art] Meltdown Aftermath - Fanart for Sgam76's 'Redemption'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390473) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



**Sgam76** 's recently finished story ' **Redemption** ' has a chapter in which Sherlock suffers a meltdown and is taken care of by Anthea.  
I loved the scene and the way Sherlock is protected by John, Mycroft and Anthea in general in his awful situation.

I don't want to spoil anything, go read it if you are interested. But I might say this: the depicted situation is purely platonic and the result of injury, stress, and an autistic meltdown. No romance or anything related involved.

 

This was inspired by my use of my weighted blanket during the past weeks, which I needed a bit too often for my taste, but when I did my thoughts repeatedly wandered off to the chapter this happened in and the story in general.

So this happened last night when I couldn't sleep :)

Also a way of saying 'Thank you' for the good story. 

I am also grateful that ASD is part of the story without overdoing it.

Since I have had my share of 'Dr Ashfords' and the damage that kind of behaviour does, I can relate.

 

 

 

 

  
  
Pencil and white colour pencil on ice-grey cardboard, A4.

 

  
  
DO NOT repost or use my works in any other way without my permission (upload it to any other site) !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would make my day :)


End file.
